A camera array is a formation of multiple cameras that are networked to a controller to capture an image simultaneously or in a synchronized order from each individual camera perspective or angle. When the images or captured frames are edited together many types of photographic and video effects may be obtained. For example, when the cameras in an array are triggered simultaneously and the captured frame images are edited together a moment in time appears frozen as a viewer is moved around the composite image. In addition to the frozen moment additional special effects include stop-start, slow motion, time ramp, among other popular special effects.
While the aforementioned special effects have become more popular in video and movie production, the traditional set up for obtaining these special effects are complex and cumbersome, such as camera arrays mounted to fixed radius bent pipe or a fixed truss. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate an existing metal or aluminum frame or truss structure 10 formed with a fixed radius for supporting the cameras 12 of the array. The fixed radius bent pipe or truss configuration requires a film or production director to commit to an exact shape to be rigged or set up several days before the shoot, and thus limits the ability of a film crew to make real-time adjustments in their set up as changes in a film shoot may dictate. Furthermore, the traditional array support structure is hard to transport, especially to remote locations.
Thus there exists a need for camera array mounts that are easy to set up, dynamically reconfigurable, compact, and convenient to store and transport.